


A Hungry Boy

by ebae



Series: A day In the Life of Harry/James [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Cum as Milk, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbating, Pedophilia, Single Parent James, bottle feeding, harry is 1 month old, lily is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebae/pseuds/ebae
Summary: After the bottle feeding incident, James takes it a step further.Requests accepted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter
Series: A day In the Life of Harry/James [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667017
Comments: 9
Kudos: 411





	A Hungry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone Pedophilia. This is just fictional.
> 
> Requests accepted and comments welcomed. Enjoy.

After the bottle feeding incident, things hadn't really been the same for James. Each bottle had a serving of his cum mixed in with the formula milk, freshly added just before feeding Harry. James felt like he had never wanked so much in his life and that was saying something considering his teenage years but he would do anything for his baby boy.

It really had seemed like Harry was doing better since the addition as he filled out with the cutest baby fat and seemed to be more full after bottle feeding which ended up in less crying for food. 

Honestly, the situation was a win-win. Harry got his special milk and ate well and James got to wank like never before. 

It was on a particular day that James got Harry to be a little more involved. 

Harry was sitting in his highchair yet again, waiting for his daddy to bring the bottle over, when James said something he had never said before.

“You like Daddy’s special milk don’t you Harry?” 

And Harry could only coo and smile reaching up to his daddy with grabby hands.

James started pulling on his cock right in front of Harry just like he had that first day, “Do you know what makes daddy’s milk so special? I put Daddy’s special cummies in your milk Harry and that makes it even better.” 

The black haired baby could only look at his daddy’s cock with curiosity.

“Daddy’s cummies come out of his cock Harry, right here,” He showed his son. “Are you hungry baby?” He asked his son who could not even reply yet.

James’ cock twitched in his hand at a thought, “Maybe, since you’ve enjoyed Daddy’s cum in your milk, you’d like to taste it straight from the cock. How does that sound baby boy?” 

Harry giggled and reached for his bottle indicating he was hungry. 

At first James moved the bottle towards Harry so the little boy could grab it but at the last minute he positioned his cock to replace it so that his innocent baby boy grabbed onto his cock too, mouth eager in preparation to suck the teet of the bottle now suckling on the tip of his daddy’s cock.

“Fuck me, Harry. Who would have thought that you'd been putting your lips against your bottle like that, when all this time you could have been sucking cock.” James groaned out loud. “Do you like that Harry? Like sucking on daddy’s cock? You're gonna make daddy’s special milk come out baby and you’ve got to drink it all up just like when you drink your bottle, okay?” 

Harry just continued suckling, a frown on his face as he wasn’t getting the milk he was used to sucking for and he was very confused, about to throw a tantrum when suddenly the cummy taste was in his mouth again. He suckled it all up and swallowed it diligently because he was a very hungry baby boy. 

James groaned at his release and sighed, removing his cock from Harry’s mouth reluctantly to give him a messy kiss on the lips, tasting his own cum as he pushed his tongue inside the other boy's mouth.

He brought Harry to the armchair to feed him his actual baby bottle and laughed a little in shock when, as he was burping the boy, Harry spat his milk back out.

Now that wouldn’t do. They had just figured out how to get Harry to eat and keep all his milk down and now that he hadn’t had a dose of cum in the milk too it wasn’t good enough.

Perhaps James needed to prepare his cummy formula ahead of time so he could give Harry his cum straight from the cock at the same time as the bottle without having to wait for his cock to function again.

Double the cum was good right? It was a thought for another day.


End file.
